


the craziest part

by lordbhreanna



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Jake's feeling like a teen and not enjoying it, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbhreanna/pseuds/lordbhreanna
Summary: After escaping the avalanche, Sherry gets injured and they are forced to take a brief break.





	the craziest part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mara (Naldoreth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/gifts).



> I'm replaying RE6 with [Mara (Naldoreth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Mara) and we just started Jake & Sherry's campaign. She asked for a fic, and I tried to provide.

“Damn it!”

Jakes is still trying to catch his breath when he hears her yelp, making him turn in one quick motion. Sherry’s next to him, snowflakes scattered all over her coat and hair after their little escape from death by avalanche. Not something Jake is willing to repeat soon. At first glance, she seems fine—except there was one long, deep cut across the side of her thigh, shining a bright red against the cold, dark hues that surrounded them in the mine. 

Droplets of blood start spilling on the icy floor, and Sherry’s grimacing, sucking in her lips to avoid a painful cry. 

“Hey! You… you okay?” Jakes wants to punch himself in the face. She’s obviously not okay. Kneeling besides her, he hovers a hand over the wound, placing the other on her back. “Do your superpowers have a cooldown or something?”

Sherry scoffs, shaking her head. “No, just need… a few minutes.”

“I think we’re out of the woods for a while, so take your time, supergirl,” he adds, a smirk on his lips to hide his own anxiousness. It’s hard to look at a wound like that (and it’s been twice tonight) and not be worried the other person is going to bleed out.

Usually, he wouldn’t even care if they did—but, somehow, that doesn’t apply to Sherry. He’d rather not dig into the implications that holds. 

“Don’t call me that,” she demands, frowning. The gesture shouldn’t have come off as cute, but goddammit this girl can’t help being nothing but cute.

“Yes, ma’am,” he raises his hands. “Let’s just take a break.”

He settles for sitting against the cold wall of the mine, covered in glassy ice. It’s freezing and he should’ve definitely packed a parka, his jacket a bit too light for below zero temperatures. From the corner of his eye, he gazes at her almost awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do. Silence is most likely the best option, but blood still pours from the wound, her gloved fingers pressed against it in a futile attempt. With a low groan, he starts checking his pockets. Finally, his fingers find a small piece of cloth.

“Take it,” he hands her the handkerchief, averting her stare. “It’ll help to stop the bleeding.”

She blinks in shock, eyebrows raised and lips slightly parted. 

“... Thanks,” she mutters shyly, reaching for the cloth.

Their fingers touch and maybe it’s his imagination playing tricks, after everything that’s happened in the last hours, but it lasts more than it’s required, despite the coldness. Jake turns his head swiftly, rubbing his palms together and pretending there isn’t a shade of red creeping up his cheeks. 

It has been one hell of a crazy day, but feeling like a stupid teenager is definitely the craziest part of it all.


End file.
